


Shine So Bright (I Light the Night)

by anoveltwist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoveltwist/pseuds/anoveltwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is breathing in the stench of a hundred sweaty people, her eardrums may have actually already exploded, she hasn’t had a proper meal all day, and she’s ecstatic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, Liam and Niall meet at a festival and get along very very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine So Bright (I Light the Night)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so this took me way longer than expected. 
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you to [Any](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cmdf/pseuds/cmdf) , who encouraged me to write this and helped me along every step of the way. 
> 
> Thank you to Ashleigh for yelling with me about our thoughts on soft butch g!Liam.
> 
> This is not britpicked, and any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title is from "Now or Never" by Kendrick Lamar and Mary J. Blige
> 
> This is a lot of porn, and very obviously not real. Cool.

With the sun bearing down on her shoulders, dehydration setting in, and the sudden absence of Harry, Liam is at the point in her day where finding some sort of blessed shade and a place to rest her feet is starting to sound like heaven. The morning's already been a bit of a bust; Kendrick Lamar and Of Monsters and Men were playing at the same time, and with Haz winning that round of rock, paper, scissors Liam had reluctantly stood in the crowd of hipsters trying not to pout about missing out on who is, in her humble opinion, probably the most talented rapper out right now. Liam wrinkles her nose thinking how if she had known Harry would just bail, she could have been front row for Kendrick. She makes a mental note to use "bitch you killed my vibe" when telling Harry off later.

She continues to plan how best to make Harry feel bad about leaving as she reaches one of the beer tents. She can practically hear her mother in her ear telling her noon is too early to start drinking and how a glass of water is the smart idea and so to placate her subconscious somewhat, Liam hands over a token for the beer and enough money for a couple of bottles of water, as well. She rolls one of the ice cold waters at the back of her neck, lifting her cap so it reaches the nape, and pulls her handkerchief from her back pocket to wipe at her brow, glad she didn't listen to Harry's giggles and protests about wearing the hanky in her low slung jeans. 

When she had mentioned attending the festival to Harry, she had been thinking of a memorable weekend with her best friend; Harry ditching her this early on has Liam worried for the rest of the weekend. It's not like she can't handle being on her own, it's just that she enjoys the company of others, especially in such a social scene. Standing alone in a drinks tent sipping her overpriced pisswater beer does not give her the warm fuzzy feeling she was hoping to find in this adrenaline and music fueled oasis. 

Liam pulls her phone from her pocket, thumbing it open and debating on sending Harry a forlorn text of where she ended up, complete with a few choice crying emojis. She curses when she realizes there's no service and her text won't go through to Harry; her brow furrows as she decides her next move. Opening up her notes app, she cross references the stages and her favorites line ups, not having to worry about Harry's input now. Liam grins when she sees who's next: Little Mix on stage four. Harry may have taken the piss, but now she can ogle Jade and throw around her own harmonies, lost in the sea of people without judgment.

One more swig of beer and a nod to the bartender and she's off, weaving her way through the inflatable chairs under the marquee, dodging sprawled out teenagers who have already taken on more than they can handle, finding some solace from the sweltering heat.

When she gets to the grassy area, Little Mix are already on the stage, swinging their hips and belting out one of their girl power anthems, Jade all coy confidence and everything Liam thinks she wants in a girl. Liam's not very close, but deep enough in the crowd to be surrounded by sweating bodies and a lingering whiff of booze. It takes until the last half of the second song for Liam to realize she's stopped paying attention to Jade; instead her eyes have drifted to a small blonde girl in her periphery. The first thing Liam notices is that she's awfully loud. And not in a sing along to my favorite band kind of way, but in a more command the attention of everyone in a twenty foot radius way. That's not to say she isn't singing along, because damn is she singing, but she's also cradling a metal water bottle and belly laughing at the way her friends seem to be grinding on each other and wait- is that _Harry_ ? Liam waits for a person to move out of the way, and then sure enough, she spots Harry's ridiculous beanie, shorts and boots combination pushed right up against another girl's back, both of them showing off their long legs and pretty smiles, even though their dance moves are horrendous. It's always been easy for Harry to make friends, and the feeling coursing through Liam isn't anger at Harry ditching her, but jealousy at the ease of Harry's charm. The blonde girl laughing at Harry and her dance partner spots Liam staring and throws her a wild grin, somehow making waving her over and wiggling her whole body at the same time look cute.

Usually, Liam would be completely intimidated by a situation like this. She is intimidated by this gorgeous cheerful girl giving her eyes, but she thinks about her hopes of making this a memorable weekend, hitches up her jeans a little (sure to leave a few inches of her Calvin Klein's showing, of course) and tries to make the walk toward the girls look like a saunter rather than a stumble.

"Liam!" Harry throws her arms around Liam's neck, nuzzling into her neck and reeking of bad vodka. "I thought I'd lost you! C'mere, meet these wonderful people!" Harry pulls her over to the group, Liam not voicing her thoughts on how Harry had been the one to get lost, not the other way around.

"This is Zayn," she says, pointing to the ridiculously gorgeous girl she had been dancing with, "Louis," she points to another girl with a low scoop neck shirt and chest tattoos stealing a swig of whatever is in the water bottle being passed around, "and Niall!" The blonde girl with the laugh now wrestling Louis into a headlock looks up with a wink and a smile. "They're great!" And with Harry, that's that.

Niall is the first to hold out her hand to Liam. "Glad you joined us, you looked a bit lonely over there." Niall takes stock of Liam slowly and her gaze lingers right around Liam's torso, eyebrows lifting slightly and a smirk playing at her lips. Liam stands a little straighter and flexes a little harder.

"Nice to meet you! Are you enjoying the show? I love Little Mix! I was worried I'd miss these girls, they're great!" Liam immediately regrets speaking. God, she sounds like a right twat.

"Well you're an excitable one," Niall giggles. Liam flushes and takes a step back, ready to apologize, but Niall's already grabbing her wrist, "no no, it's cute, I promise! Little Mix are great. And fuckin' fit!"

"You have a favorite?" Liam asks, turning her attention back to the stage to see the girls using their dancers as foot stools.

"Ah, fuck yeah! Leigh-Anne for sure!" Niall takes a swig out of her water bottle offering it to Liam, and Liam surprises herself when she accepts. 

"I would give anything to get my hands on her tits. God, she could fuck me any way she'd like." Liam nearly chokes on the gulp of vodka coke. Niall's not even blushing, she just licks her lips and continues with "finger my cunt til I'm sobbing." Liam actually does choke this time, and she's beginning to have a coughing fit when a hand finds her back and smacks her a few times.

"Sorry, our Niall has a right mouth on her, takes some getting used to- she can't quite tell when to filter," Zayn apologizes, smiling at Liam's stunned face. Niall shrugs at the mention and turns her attention back to the stage.

Liam's not an idiot, she can tell Niall ups the ante dancing now that Liam's paying attention (and boy is she paying attention, every time Niall lifts her arms, her crop top rides up just enough to get a peek at the pink lace bra underneath), but Liam's never been good at actually talking to such boisterous girls. It's something Harry pokes fun at constantly, telling Liam she doesn't need to talk with a body like hers.

So she continues to watch Niall, accepting a little more of her drink so that by the time Little Mix has finished their set, Liam is pleasantly buzzed and beginning to move her feet a little more. 

"Where to next?!" Niall asks, grabbing for her lanyard to check the lineup. "Ohh Queen Bey in an hour! Let's get a drink first." She turns on her heel and starts off to another tent, the other girls following close behind. Liam takes a few seconds to figure where she's headed, but before she can decide Niall's yelling her name and telling her to catch up; Liam beams at the attention and runs after the group.

+

Niall turns out to be one of the most hilarious and engaging girls Liam has ever met, it seems like she curses every third word and acts like she knows everyone at the festival. By the time Beyonce has finished her set, Niall has decided that Liam and Harry are officially a part of their little group, and Liam is feeling warm and included. Niall is also intensely carefree, to the point where Liam wonders if she ever gets embarrassed. She’s already spilt beer all down her front (Liam most definitely did not notice the tiny flower embellishments on her bra through her now see through white top), and she’s had a piece of olive stuck in her teeth for a good half hour while Liam tried to subtly point out by licking over her own teeth constantly. She finally leaned over and whispered to Niall, who in turn laughed, pulled the olive out of her teeth, and threw it down Louis’ cleavage.

Liam feels like only knowing a person for a few hours is way too soon to determine a good match, but Niall keeps throwing her for a loop, physically and mentally. It’s like Niall feeds off of human touch, and even being a near stranger, Liam seems to be her most common target. She keeps sidling up next to her at each concert, and Liam swears she’ll remember some of the sets without the seared memory of Niall’s hand steadily placed on her abs as she leans in to tell her that each new song the band starts up is her favorite.

They’re all to the point of tipsy by the time the night is winding down and they reach one of the tents where a DJ has been set up, and Liam is feeling reckless. She’s not stupid, it’s quite obvious Niall is into her, and Liam is feeling confident after a day in the sun with a beautiful girl wrapped around her shoulders for most of it. She throws the rest of her beer back, hands the glass to Harry, and grabs Niall’s hand. She pulls her onto the dancefloor, shimmying her way through the masses with their fingers tangled above the heads of drunken teeangers. 

When Liam turns around, Niall has a million watt smile on her face and the strobe lights flashing behind her are giving the effect that her bleach blonde hair is turning colors every few seconds.

“Is this okay?” Liam screams into Niall’s ear, the DJ playing a mix of the two most popular songs on the radio at the moment.

“God yes, Liam! I was starting to worry my game was falling a little flat!” 

Liam grabs onto Niall’s hips and pulls her in, slotting her thigh between Niall’s legs and feeling some of her weight drop down.

“I can tell now I was wrong.”

Liam’s hands stray to Niall’s ass, grinding her down in time with the beat of the song now blaring through the speakers. Niall throws her head back and Liam instantly wants to lick up the pale column of throat she’s exposing- so she does. Niall groans loud enough for Liam to feel the vibration, sending a shock through her body. She pulls back, looking in Niall’s clear blue eyes for a second before Niall laughs, steals Liam’s snapback to cram onto her own head backwards, and leans in for a kiss.

Liam is breathing in the stench of a hundred sweaty people, her eardrums may have actually already exploded, she hasn’t had a proper meal all day, and she’s ecstatic. She has a beautiful, fascinating girl sucking on her tongue at the moment, she can feel laughter bubbling up in her chest, and she’s oddly thrown back to the moment her favorite French teacher once used the phrase “joie de vivre” to describe her. 

+

Niall leads her into the campground area, after giving instructions to the other three to "shove the fuck off, I don't care where you end up we have plans. Sexy, sexy plans."

Liam's blushing a little, and she can't help how her stomach drops when Niall turns around to fix her with a blinding smile and wink when they reach their little plot of land; her lipstick is a mess and Liam flicks her tongue to the corner of her own lips where she can still taste the remnants of the pink gloss that had started on Niall's mouth and ended up smeared all over Liam's face and neck. 

Niall's tent is fairly spacious and well taken care of, though Liam notices there's no tarp underneath and about four extra bungee cords attached to the pegs. Once they've crawled inside, Niall turns on a lantern and unzips her sleeping bag all the way on the ground, tossing some extra pillows (Liam is almost positive she saw Leigh-Anne's face on one) and a fluffy looking blanket on top. She scrolls through her iPod and sets it to what Liam can only assume is sex playlist, seeing as how it starts out with Frank Ocean's "Nature Feels." Subtle Niall is not. She shrugs and gives Liam a smaller smile than Liam's seen on her all day.

"Had high hopes I'd meet someone nice who'd want to come back with me."

And she finds Niall's sudden shyness adorable, really, but at this moment Liam doesn't want to just be the "nice someone" Niall meets and forgets by next weekend, so she knee walks up the makeshift bed to where Niall is sitting on her heels and pulls her in by her lower back so their chests are flush. Liam uses her left hand to scratch the nape of Niall's neck and slowly pull her completely into her space. 

Kissing is something Liam knows how to do. She knows how to work her tongue into the seam of Niall's lips, how to bite down on her bottom lip enough to make Niall squirm beneath her. She'll never admit it, but the taste of lipstick is almost intoxicating to her, knowing that it only lasts so long until it gives way to just the taste of each other’s mouths. Niall sighs softly when Liam sucks on the tip of her tongue, so she takes advantage of Niall falling into her and lowers her back onto the sleeping bag.

“Hey, hold on a second,” Niall says and Liam backs off in a hurry. “No no, I just-okay this is the weird part but-you never know at these places and you seem great and not a liar but it’s just that-”

“Niall? Is this okay?” Liam asks again, cringing at sounding so unsure.

“Yes, yes! Fuck, it’s more than okay!” Niall grabs at Liam’s belt loops so she can’t scoot back any further. “Jesus you’re hot. Okay. I’m clean, got checked out last week. I just wanted to...make sure?” She’s looking up at Liam through her fringe, her eyebrows raised in question, and Liam respects that so much, so she gives her a quick peck on the lips before answering.

“Well, I got tested after my last girlfriend, which was like…three months ago?” Niall’s shoulders slump a little. “But I haven’t been with anyone since, I swear.” 

“That. Is a goddamn shame.” Liam giggles as Niall pulls her back on top of her, grabbing onto her shoulders as Liam presses down with her weight. Liam slips back into Niall's mouth, tongue curling around Niall's. She starts nosing along her jawline, breathing in the lingering scent of Niall's watermelon body spray she had doused herself in after dinner. She decides to see if her skin tastes as fruity as it smells, so she licks up to the shell of Niall's ear, where instead of watermelon, she finds just the salty taste of sweat from the day and maybe a bit of beer, and that makes Liam's head spin. She nibbles on Niall's earlobe as her left hand starts making the journey from the small of her back to her ribcage, scratching lightly on the exposed skin below her crop top. She can feel Niall shiver below her as her thumb traces along the edge of her bra, relishing the lacy texture beneath her slightly calloused pad.

As Liam continues to move up Niall's chest, running a thumb over a nipple through the lace and shoving her top up underneath her armpits without a peep from Niall, she begins to wonder where all of her boisterous energy went. She's now just breathing shallowly and rubbing her hands up and down Liam's biceps. With her knees settled on either side of Niall's hips, she lifts her head to look down at Niall, who has her eyes closed and is lightly wetting her lips, like she’s anticipating Liam’s next move. So with her hands cupping Niall’s breasts, she quickly tweaks her right nipple- hard.

“Ow!” Niall’s eyes fly open as Liam is trying not to giggle above her.

“Sorry, sorry.” She quickly apologizes. “I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention. Seemed I had lost you there.”

“I was enjoying the moment for fucks sake!” Niall’s giggling now too. 

“You were just so quiet, I guess I wasn’t expecting that.” Liam drops down next to her and starts to kick off her shoes and socks now that they can take a break. She takes a second to decide if she should leave her jeans on or not, and thinks fuck it, they both know where this is going anyway. She shimmies out of them and folds them on top of her boots.

“What, did you want me to like, act like a pornstar or something?” Niall asks as she lifts herself onto her elbows, watching Liam shift around the tent. 

Liam throws her leg back over Niall's hip so she's straddling her again. She shrugs with a quirk to her lips, seriously considering the question.

"Oh my god you do!" Niall squeals, giving Liam a friendly shove to her shoulders. "You're a dirty little fucker, aren't you? Never would have guessed that."

"Well we're just both full of surprises, aren't we?" Liam says as she pulls Niall's top the rest of the way over her head, leaving Niall's hair in disarray.

Liam leans down to lick in between Niall's cleavage, making a pattern over her freckles with her tongue, keeping her eyes on Niall's as she moves down slowly. Niall lets out a ridiculously over the top moan when Liam shoves down the cup of her bra and sucks her right nipple into her mouth. Liam encourages the action by teasing her hand over Niall's denim shorts, popping open the button on her waist before gracelessly pulling them off her thighs.

Liam scoots down Niall's legs, taking her shorts with her, and looks up to see Niall on full display in a matching set of pink lace bra and knickers. She's flushed down her chest and has two fingers playing with her bright pink bottom lip. With a raise of her eyebrows, Niall moves her fingers into a V position and licks between them, letting her tongue rest on her upper lip a beat longer before grinning widely.

"Christ you take on a challenge well," Liam says as she run her hands up Niall's smooth legs, stopping when she reaches her hips. "And while I do love to eat pussy, and can't wait to taste yours, I have other plans."

"Well then you should do something about that," Niall responds, her voice turned distinctly husky and her eyelashes fluttering.

Liam slides her hand between Niall's legs to run her fingers up the warmth of her cunt barely concealed by the lace. She dips a finger under the elastic of the leg hole, smoothing her hand over soft skin.

"Not into acting like a pornstar my ass! You have a shamrock waxed into your hair down here!" Liam shouts as the elastic snaps back. She slaps a hand over her mouth when they hear a disgruntled neighbor unzip his tent and trudge past them, clearly unamused by their antics.

Niall is cackling as she pulls Liam back up, moaning "oh Liam, right there _please Liam!_ " 

"You have any more of this?" Liam asks, holding her thumb out to show Niall the pink stain her lipstick left.

"Yeah, in my bag right there," Niall responds, sitting herself up on her knees to watch Liam grab the tube out of her purse and hold Niall's chin in her hands as she carefully reapplies the lipstick to her slack mouth. When she's done, Niall puckers her lips and makes a kissing noise.

"So what was this for, then?" Niall asks. Liam has started to kiss along her jaw again, moving Niall's head with her chin still cupped in her hands. She sits back on her heels and whips her tank top off, brushing over her exposed breasts. Niall's eyes widen and Liam grins.

"What I really want, to be honest, is to see your gorgeous pink mouth around my tits," she says squeezing her nipples for emphasis. "I also remember you saying something about wanting to be fingered until you sob- I think we can achieve both of these things."

Niall gives Liam a quick peck on her lips before she attaches her mouth to her left breast and sucks. Liam has her hands in her hair pulling her close. She moves down to unclasp Niall's bra and eventually shove her hands down the back of Niall’s knickers and squeeze her bum.

Niall groans loudly and the vibrations around Liam’s nipple have her knees buckling.

“Fuck you look so good like that, marking me up with your mouth,” Liam says as Niall looks up at her through her eyelashes. She releases Liam’s breast with a wet _pop_ and asks “you wanna be marked up, huh?” 

Niall’s rolling a nipple between her fingers as she grins devilishly at Liam. She ducks down again and continues to nip and suck at her breasts, leaving big wet lipstick prints all over Liam’s chest. Niall bites down on the inside of her left tit, hard enough that Liam knows she’ll bruise. Liam is kneading Niall’s bum, giving quick squeezes when the pressure on her tits is perfect.

“Niall, you’re gonna-keep-” Liam says nonsensically. Niall gets the point though, and the force of the love bite she’s leaving increases to the point where Liam knows if she even touched her clit she’d be over the edge in seconds.

Niall eases up when Liam slowly moves her hands around her hips to the front of the lace knickers, letting her middle finger just rest in between her folds, savoring the wetness she finds there. Niall licks at Liam’s nipple and nods when she sits back a little, like she’s approving of her own work.

“Ohhh Liam, please mooooore, Liam!” she’s still playing along with the over the top porn sounds, so Liam sinks her finger into Niall’s cunt and cuts off the next fake moan out of Niall’s mouth. 

“Ah fuck!” she squeals, grabbing onto Liam’s arms. Liam smirks at the effect, pulsing against Niall’s gspot a few times before sliding out and pulling her panties so they rub against her entrance and clit.

Liam pushes her nose up Niall’s jaw, biting down a little just behind her ear. “I love how wet you already are just from sucking on my tits.”

“They’re really nice tits,” Niall responds, tipping her head back at the same time Liam shoves her knickers to the side and slides two fingers back into her cunt. Liam knows the moans she’s eliciting from Niall now are anything but fake. She can feel her working her muscles around Liam’s finger, leaning forward into her space to get the right angle.

Liam chances a look down, and even though she can feel Niall’s slick wetting her fingers, when she sees it dripping into her cupped palm she lets out a hoarse gasp. 

“I gotta taste you, babe,” she says. Niall looks at her with pleading eyes so Liam moves her left hand over so her palm can rub against Niall’s clit as she pulls her fingers out and sucks them into her mouth. “Christ, you’re so wet my fingers are wrinkling.” She imitates Niall from earlier as she licks in between the V of her fingers.

“Quit fuckin' teasing and keep fuckin' fucking me!” Niall groans, grabbing onto Liam’s left wrist so she can rock into it. Liam pushes her fingers back in, but this time adds a third. Niall’s walls are clenching and she has one of her hands pressing into her pubic bone as Liam frigs her.

Liam is looking at Niall fall apart in front of her. Her cheeks are flushed and she has sweat inching down from her hairline, she’s breathing through her nose as she shivers, forcibly trying to relax her shoulders.

Liam can’t remember the last time she made someone look like this, feel like this. “You are so gorgeous,” she whispers into Niall’s ear. “Will you come for me?” Niall gasps, her head dropping to Liam’s shoulder, mouthing wetly at her collarbone.

“I’m- I think I’m gonna squirt Liam, fuck.” Liam’s eyes widen and she inhales sharply, the scent of Niall’s arousal clouding her thoughts.

“Oh my god, yes. If you can, yes.” Liam keeps fingering her, speeding up both the ones inside her pussy and her palm on Niall’s clit. She can feel it right before Niall comes, her cunt gives one last clench and forces Liam’s fingers out as she starts to squirt. Liam rubs her clit and Niall is shaking, her knees give out as her stream of come splashes Liam’s leg and the blanket beneath them.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” Niall chants, holding onto Liam’s wrist to still her actions, laughing and shivering as she regains her composure. She looks up at Liam, her bright blue eyes shimmering a little, and Liam nearly collapses at how turned on she is. 

“That- has not happened for me in longer than I can remember,” Niall confesses.

“Can you do it again?” Liam asks a little sharply, her head is spinning at the possibilities.

“Jesus, give a girl a break, Liam!” Niall exclaims, but she’s already pushing her knickers down and out of the way and tugging at Liam’s briefs, cupping her cunt through the thick fabric. Liam is sure she can still feel how wet she is. Niall snakes her hand into the front opening, lightly scratching at her pubic hair before twisting her fingers over her clit.

“Hold on, hold on, can you-” Liam directs Niall to the side a little so she can flop onto her back, kicking her briefs off on her way down. She hauls Niall over so she’s now on top of Liam. Niall laughs and leans down to kiss Liam, her hair tickling Liam’s shoulders. She sways it back and forth a few times, the ends sticking a little on the leftover lipstick covering Liam's chest, giving Liam goose pimples at the sensation.

“I really want to see you,” Liam says, “I want to see all of you when you come like that.” Niall starts moving against Liam’s lower stomach, nodding at what Liam’s saying. “I want you to finger yourself, rub off on me, do what you can to squirt again- please.”

“What are you gonna do while I’m over here getting myself off, then?” Niall asks, smirking. She rolls her hips right over Liam’s cunt almost as a reminder she still hasn’t gotten off.

“I’m- I’ll be good. I just need to see you touch your pussy again.” Liam stutters a little, but looks straight in Niall’s eyes at the end of her sentence.

“Yeah okay, but I’m gonna need to see you, too. Two way street, here.” Liam nods, desperate to get back to seeing Niall fall apart, this time on top of her. Ever whine and groan Niall gives sends tingles down Liam’s spine, and she just wants it to keep going. 

Liam starts moving her own hand down her stomach, running her fingertips lightly back over her nipples, down to her belly button, watching Niall take a deep breath and position herself over Liam’s right thigh.

Niall spreads her legs far enough so that her soaking pussy is flush against Liam’s leg, she starts to slide against her, her hips coming up every few strokes.

Liam is slowly rubbing her own clit, dipping down and bringing back a little slick to ease her way a little. She wants to take her time, her first orgasm is almost always her most intense, and she is just building herself up more by watching Niall. She leans up so she can bite at Niall’s hardened nipples, the dark pink too enticing when Niall throws her shoulders back and her chest heaves with every deep moan.

“Liam. Liam, I want your fingers,” Niall hisses, her pointer and middle finger circling her clit quickly. “Fuck me again, I can feel it.” Liam leans back down, dropping her thigh and moving her hand in between Niall’s legs, two fingers easily slipping into Niall’s cunt. She holds her left hand across Niall's lower stomach, pressing in when her fingers reach her gspot on every thrust. She can barely make out the sound of the squelch of her fingers over Niall's whines and moans, smiling at how loud Niall's become just from her fingers.

Niall moves her right hand on top of Liam's covering her stomach, intertwining their fingers and guiding Liam to exactly where she should put the pressure.

"Fuck fuck fuck, I'm gonna come again, Li-uhhh" Liam just stares at her as Niall bears down, her knees slipping on the soft blanket beneath them. The sounds Niall is making go straight through Liam’s body, leaving her chasing after the feeling it sends to her toes. Niall grabs Liam’s right wrist and wrenches it away just as she starts to shake, Liam watching in awe when her cunt flexes, Niall still working over her clit as her come washes over Liam’s thigh. Niall has her eyes screwed shut and her chest is flushed as she collapses, laughing a little maniacally.

“Christ that was good. Glad it got mostly on you and not my blanket,” Niall says, nuzzling her nose against Liam’s sternum, still shivering from little aftershocks.

“Yeah, cheers,” Liam says, her voice low. It’s just that she is so turned on from just watching Niall fall apart and her right hand has stilled under the weight of Niall’s body and it looks as though she is getting comfortable cuddling up to her, apparently satisfied.

Niall lifts her head so her chin is resting between Liam’s breasts. She cocks her head as Liam gives a forced smile, then starts to chuckle.

“Are you pouting?” Niall asks, still giggling. Liam’s not sure if she’s actually stopped laughing since she met her, and with Liam’s cunt throbbing at the moment she’s not nearly as amused by the whole situation as Niall. Niall presses a kiss onto her chest, wiggling her bum so that Liam cants her hips into the motion, searching for more. 

“The pout is cute, really, Liam. But I wouldn’t leave you hanging, damn.” She moves to press more open mouthed kisses along her chest, letting her spit mingle with the leftover lipstick on Liam’s tits. Liam has her hands on her Niall’s shoulders, rubbing her arms and lightly scratching down her back, digging into the curve of her spine when Niall forcefully sucks on one of her nipples.

Liam licks her lips and sighs, her ears perking up to listen to the way Niall’s tongue is lapping over her breasts, each suckle and nibble making Liam’s head spin a little bit more. Niall detaches herself and moves to look at Liam, huge grin making Liam honestly feel a little nervous.

“So, no pornstar moans from you?” Niall asks, tweaking a spit slick nipple, making Liam take a gulping breath as the cooling air skates over her body.

“N-not really. Like to-like to hear others,” Liam says. Niall moves back to her right breast and starts blowing on it, giving the hardened nub a kitten lick between bursts of icy cold air. Liam shoves her shoulders into the ground and locks her jaw. She’s never liked hearing herself in bed, enjoying the sounds of her body and her partner’s reactions more.

“Well that doesn’t seem fair,” says Niall, moving down over Liam’s stomach, tracing her abs first with a finger, followed by her wicked tongue. “Gimme a moan, Liam, please?”

Niall’s left hand is moving over Liam’s patch of pubic hair, and the soft scratching sound mixed with the vibrations of Niall _hmm_ ing against her thigh makes Liam sigh, thinking about giving in to Niall just a little.

She’s a little caught up in her own mind before she realizes Niall is still working her way up her legs, biting harder and wrapping her fingers around her thighs. It looks like she’s definitely going to give in to Niall more than she had expected; it’s been ages since someone’s gone down on her, and Niall is becoming more determined to bring a reaction out of Liam.

Liam had always been the one licking out her girlfriend, usually with one hand shoved down her briefs to bring herself off in the process. She never minded, really. She took pride in how well she ate pussy, never asked for much in return.

“Liam?” Niall lifts her head, not moving her hands from their position gripping Liam’s thighs, which Liam has noticed have locked a little. “You good up there?” 

“Yeah, yes. Yes, Niall.” Liam swallows and nods, giving Niall a reassuring smile, willing herself to calm down some, too.

“Oh good! I was really hoping I’d get to taste you, see how wet you are from me squirting.” Niall happily dives back down and without preamble, spreads Liam open and licks a wide stripe up her cunt. 

Liam can’t help it, she lets out a ridiculous moan when Niall latches onto her clit and just starts sucking. Liam can feel herself blushing, her toes digging into the blanket. Niall actually pumps the air at Liam’s moan, her eyes twinkling as she continues to suck Liam’s brain out through her clit. Her fingers holding Liam open are massaging her outer lips, gathering the wetness around her entrance. Niall’s lips pop off and she moves back an inch to watch her two fingers disappear up Liam’s pussy, giving a few thrusts in before she takes a breath and blows over Liam’s already incredibly oversensitized clit.

Niall takes a few moments to lift her head to watch as Liam squirms beneath her, her legs shaking and the heat she feels on her cheeks spreading to her chest.

“C’mon babe, please, tell me. Tell me how good it feels to be fucked, how my tongue and my fingers feel in your cunt.” Liam whines low and nods her head, but it’s so small that she’s sure Niall wouldn’t have noticed if she wasn’t still staring at her. Niall smiles, replies “okay good,” and sinks back down.

She makes quick work of setting up a rhythm, alternating between sucking and blowing on Liam’s clit as she frigs her into oblivion. Liam taking deep breaths through her nose and letting out soft, quiet whines. Liam brings her hands up to push her tits together a little, flicking over her nipples a few times before pinching down hard. She’s biting her lip and her eyes roll back in her head, focusing on the combination of her own hands twisting her nipples and Niall’s fingers steadily pushing into her.

She can feel the tingle of her orgasm starting in the small of her back, moving like a current through her limbs, heating her up from the inside and finally sending a wave of pleasure straight to her cunt. Her feet plant themselves on the ground and she lifts up into Niall’s mouth as she comes, Niall never releasing the suction until Liam pushes her head away, twisting her hips away and her head giving a _thunk_ as her body slumps back onto the blankets.

“You really are a quiet fuck, aren’t you?” Niall says, still fucking laughing, as she curls into Liam’s side, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Liam joins in giggling as she pulls Niall in close, not caring about the tackiness of their bodies, knowing in a few seconds the heat washing over them will turn into a chill and they’ll cuddle under Niall’s Ireland blanket.

“Unlike you,” mumbles Liam, and in the cool light of the tabletop lantern sat in the corner of the tent, Liam can see Niall smirk up at her and give a friendly shove to her shoulder. Liam pushes away Niall’s sweaty fringe and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

“Thank you,” she says quietly. “For today. I had some grand idea of what it’d be like here, and you just, made it happen.”

“You made it happen too, Liam,” Niall responds, shifting to reach up and pull the covers up to their shoulders. “I’m really glad I met you.”

“Me too.”

Liam’s eyes are fluttering shut, but she fumbles around to grab onto Niall’s hand as they both drift off.


End file.
